


Touch Me Like You Never

by KeepingUpWithTheBatfam



Category: DC Comics, batfam - Fandom, jaytim - Fandom
Genre: A love Story, First Time, M/M, implied sex, nothing too graphic, two people falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this! I love the stories people make between Jason and Tim, especially the love stories. That's exactly what I wanted to do, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.





	Touch Me Like You Never

Tim had been dating Jason for almost five months now, and it was everything he could have ever dreamed of. They were exclusive, they ate special dinners together, and they spent many nights cuddled up on the couch in Tim's apartment watching late night movies together. It was perfect.

Every now and then, Jason would put his arm around him while they were watching something and steal a kiss or two (not that Tim was complaining...like, at all). Kissing Jason felt like he was melting into himself..something only Jason's touch could do to him.

The only thing that sucked about their relationship is that it was hidden from the rest of the world. They couldn't hold hands in public or place soft kisses on the other's face...and all Tim wanted to do was show him off. Show his feelings and emotions off. And he knew Jason wanted the same. Maybe soon..

Jason arrived at Tim's apartment a few hours later, with a big smile on his face.

"What's the smile for?" Tim couldn't help but smile when Jason smiled.

"I brought over some new spice to add to our dinner this time." Jason grinned.

Only Jason Todd would get excited about spices.

"Well come on in." Tim smiled warmly and stepped aside letting the older man in.

* * * *

After dinner they found themselves at their usual spot on the couch; Jason laying across it with Tim sitting by his feet, rubbing them for him. Jason was humming softly in pleasure, enjoying Tim's spontaneous massage.

Tim however had a lot on his mind. "Hey Jayce..?" He got a drug out hum in response. "..well...where do we go from here..?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, eyes still closed.

"Well...we've been together for a little while, and I was wondering...um.." Tim frowned, unable to figure out how to ask.

Jason finally opened his eyes and patted the couch beside his torso. "Come talk to me little bird."

Tim slowly made his way over to Jason's top half, sitting right beside Jason's right side. "I uh...I like you....a lot...and I..um...I know you do too....you do like me, don't you?"

Jason did a soft laugh. "Come on Timmy, that's not even a joke."

"Right, so...I just..." He sighed softly, Jason placing a hand on Tim's left hip, cupping his head with his other hand and bringing Tim down to his face.

Tim shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to Jason's. Jason had begun to rub his back in soothing motions.

"Talk to me Tim.." He said softly.

Tim only sighed softly again and gave Jason a small but lasting kiss. "I want to be official...you know, and..tell people...about us.."

"You do?" Jason asked.

"I really do.." Tim breathed softly. "I _really_ , really do."

Jason smiled softly. "Then that's what we'll do."

Tim opened his eyes immediately and looked at Jason. "Really?" He asked. Jason shrugged a bit and nodded.

"Yeah. We were bound to anyways, I just wanted to be sure we'd stay together long enough before we started telling people."

Tim nodded, a big smile forming on his face. Without thinking (!!!) he leaned into Jason's face again and started giving him multiple kisses from pure joy.

Jason chuckled softly, kissing him back as much as possible.

"I love you Jason." Tim said then immediately froze, pulling back. "Oh my god..holy shit, I didn't mean that..I mean I-..fuck..!"

"Tim" Jason said, bringing a hand up to hold the side of Tim's face. He gently pulled him back down and kissed him slowly. When they finally pulled away, Tim opened his eyes and saw Jason smiling softly at him. "I love you too."

* * * *

_This was happening._

After confessing to one another their feelings, they ended up making out on the couch, Tim on top of Jason, straddling him. Their kisses were burning and full of passion, each one telling the other their feelings without words. Jason's hands were resting on Tim's sides, while Tim's were splayed on Jason's chest.

Sure they had kissed before, but not like _this_. Jason's tongue was playing with Tim's between their mouths, the love for each other practically bursting out the seams.

Tim wanted Jason to take him right here and now. He'd never done it before, but if he was going to lose his virginity, he wanted it to be with Jason. He wanted Jason to take that from him, wanted Jason to receive to him a whole new world, like a gift. He had never wanted to be with someone so bad before. And something in his heart was telling him that Jason was the one he's been waiting for all this time.

And something in his gut told him to go for it.

* * * *

Here they were. Standing by Tim's bed, staring at each other with a mix of hunger and affection for the other. They touched the other gently as they removed their clothes, never breaking eye contact. When it came to the point where all they had left were their boxers, Tim felt his heart race.

This was happening.

Jason sat carefully on the edge of the bed, waiting for Tim to join him. When he did, he laid back, taking Tim down with him. His kisses so hot yet so sweet...god Tim loved him. Slowly, Jason slid Tim's boxers down, Tim reaching down to slide Jason's off. They both sighed softly at the feel of the other's skin pressed against their own, before they started to move again. Tim slowly and almost slightly began to grind down on Jason. The two men let out another breathy sigh before coming together again and continuing their kiss.

"Oh Jason.." Tim sighed softly as he ground down a little harder. "Mm.."

Jason was starting to breath heavier as he allowed his hands to roam the younger's body.

"Jay..Jay I want you..I want you to take it from me, I want my virginity to go to you..please Jason..please let it be you.." His eyes teared up ever so slightly, his emotions running wild in the heat of the moment.

Jason's hand held the side of Tim's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Always Tim...I want it to always just be us, together, like this..you're all I need.."

Tim shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to Jason's once more. "..I'm scared.." He whispered.

Jason gently kissed him. "I won't ever hurt you..don't be scared Tim...I'll make sure you feel good for your first time."

Tim nodded a bit and slowly sat up.

Then it happened.

* * * *

Tim had done it. He could no longer consider himself a virgin. Jason had taken him--and it was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. He was so happy, and carefree, and he felt _good_. _Jason_ made him feel good. It made him glad they had waited. It wasn't just sex then...they had made love. And every moment was bursting with it.

They now laid in each other's arms, limbs tangled together beneath the sheets of Tim's king-sized bed, exchanging kisses and soft "I love you"'s between each one. Tim shut his eyes and snuggled into Jason, wondering how life could be so good to him. Then he thought that no matter what life threw at him, he could never be shaken.

Jason Todd loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I love the stories people make between Jason and Tim, especially the love stories. That's exactly what I wanted to do, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.


End file.
